hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993)
One year after the events in New York, Jason Voorhees has resurfaced in Crystal Lake but falls into a trap set up by the FBI. He is destroyed by a grenade explosion. A mysterious person in the forest surveys what has just happened and says "I don't think so." Jason's remains are sent to a morgue. The coroner conducting the autopsy becomes hypnotized by Jason's heart and is compelled to eat it. This causes the coroner to be possessed by the demonic spirit of Jason. The now possessed coroner begins a killing spree en route to Crystal Lake. Jason makes his way to Diana Kimble's house. Steven Freeman attempts to protect her, but Diana is killed and Jason escapes. Steven is falsely accused and arrested, meeting the mysterious person, Creighton Duke, in prison. Duke claims that only members of Jason's bloodline can truly kill him for good. Therefore if he transfers the creature into a member of his family, he will be "reborn" back to his old form. The only living relatives of Jason are his half-sister Diana, her daughter Jessica, and her infant daughter Stephanie. Unscrupulous news anchor Robert Campbell, who is dating Jessica, steals Diana's body, planting it in the house for an upcoming investigative show to boost his ratings. Jason bursts in and possesses Robert before leaving with Steven in pursuit. Jessica, who is unaware that her boyfriend is the undead killer, is attacked by him so he can be reborn through her but is disrupted by Steven, who manages to stop him and get Jessica into a car. He runs over Jason and explains the situation, but Jessica does not believe him and throws him out of the car and goes to the police. Steven turns himself into the police and arrives at the station as Jason does; he frees himself again to protect Jessica, who now realizes the truth. In the chaos, Duke makes his escape. The two discover a note from Duke, telling them that he has Stephanie and ordering Jessica to meet him at the Voorhees house alone. Jessica meets Duke at the Voorhees house. Duke throws her a knife, and when she catches it, the knife turns into a mystical dagger. Jason tries to possess Stephanie, but Steven arrives and severs his neck with a machete. A creature crawls out of his neck, and makes its way to the basement, where Diana's body was planted. Jason explodes through the floor in his original body. As Jessica attempts to retrieve the dagger, the two men alternately fight with Jason. Duke is killed by Jason, and the fight between Jason and Steven ends up outside in the yard. As Jason prepares to finish him, Jessica jumps behind him and stabs him in the chest. This causes Jason to be dragged to Hell. As the couple walk off with their daughter, a dog appears and unearthes Jason's mask. Suddenly, the claw-glove hand of Freddy Kreuger emerges from the ground and drags the mask down into Hell with an evil laughter in the background, which setting the events of a violent conflict between the two killers.